


Dear Mom

by ziraseal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Grief, Love, Mental Illness, coping with loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraseal/pseuds/ziraseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that she will never receive a response, but sometimes it's enough just getting it off her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mom

                Dear Mom,

 

                The factory’s running smooth as ever; you would have loved to see the look on Yunn Cheng’s face when the newest Satomobile model purred to life after I gave it a good kick in the fender. We still have to sort out a few kinks in the transmission, and then begin the paint-detail. We’ve got three new colors this year; green, yellow, and purple. But you know me, Mom, I’m going to get one of the red ones.

                Dad’s… still in the office, like he always is. I know he misses you more than anything, Mom, because he stays up all night and… well... sometimes I find him slumped over his desk snoring as loud as a platypus-bear. I think work is what distracts him, which I guess is fair. Seems we all need something to distract us these days. I’m just worried that it’s also going to be what kills him.

                I’m thinking about getting the two of us a pet; something to share and take care off. But I’m worried that we might neglect it from working too late— although I suppose Zaiyi could feed it whenever we’re not home. Should I get a cat? Or maybe I could put in some habitat so that we could have turtleducks in the pond out back. I don’t know when the last time was that Dad talked to something living that wasn’t trying to make a business deal with him. I don’t want to get something too big, because it would be fun to have it nap in the workshop while I’m prototyping. Do you remember when I was little, and I’d fall asleep while you and Dad were designing a car together? I still have one of the photographs that you took; all curled up on your set of blueprints while Dad laughed in the background.

                Thinking about keeping that photo out for Dad to see.

                So, I’m having a hard time deciding what school I should go to— I’m not too sure if I want to do Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, or United Republic. Maybe even study abroad at the Water Tribes? Of course, you know as much as I do that I’ve got a few years before Dad retires, and that’s plenty of time to decide.

                I… well… it’s stupid…

                It’s just that…

                I really want to enroll in a dancing school, but I don’t think CEO’s have much time for that.

                Besides, Dad wouldn’t approve.

                It’s getting late, and I have a lot of designing to finish. Fortunately, the Cabbage Corp radio program is ending in a few minutes and I’ll get to catch the latest Fire Ferrets match. Apparently they’ve got some new hotshot celebrity on their team; I’ll have to listen closely and find out who it is. Goodnight Mom, I’ll write you again in a few days.

                I love you so much,

 

                Asami

 

____________________________________________________________-

 

                Dear Mom,

 

                It was the Avatar— the Avatar is on a Probending team! I never thought I’d see the day, but I guess anything’s possible in Republic City. Apparently her name is Korra, and she can’t follow the official rules worth a damn! I’m thinking about going down to the Arena to catch one of their matches and see her in action for myself; you know what they say— most people don’t even get a glimpse of the Avatar in their lifetimes, let alone witness them bending!

                Maybe I’ll invite Dad along?

                I’ve been looking in the paper for advertisements… or articles… or at least something about local humane society shelters— I was kind of thinking a dog might be nice, or maybe I could adopt something smaller; like a Fire Ferret! Do you think that Flying Lemurs would leave the Air Temples? I’ve been reading some of Avatar Aang’s autobiography, and they seem like wonderful companions. I suppose that wouldn’t be right, would it? Like… a cultural appropriation of sorts. But that’s okay, there are plenty of other animals to look at.

                The radio’s just… the program stopped…

                Mom, it’s that man again— Amon. He’s talking about the “Bending Tyranny”, and he wants Nonbenders to join his Equalist Revolution. I feel a little scared, but if what he says is true, then why would I feel this way about him?

                I don’t trust him one bit.

                Well, at least the radio cut back to the music, but judging by the stiffness of the workers around me, I don’t think anyone’s going to be relaxed by a little bit of melody. Some of them are smiling, and it’s putting me on edge— I suppose some people want the Benders to loosen up their grip on the city, but that doesn’t make what the Equalists do any more righteous.

                I’ve called everyone off for the day; told them to go home and relax an hour early. I suppose that means I’ll have to stop this letter and actually be responsible.

                Loving you with all my heart,

 

                Asami

 

___________________________________________________________

 

                Dear Mom,

 

                I don’t know how to say this elegantly; I ran over a cute boy with my moped today. Don’t worry! He wasn’t hurt, just a little shaken up. Mom… I ran over Mako— from the Fire Ferrets! I couldn’t believe it when I recognized him, but I’ve met the Captain of my favorite Probending team! You’re not going to believe this— I’m going on a date with him!

                Going to Kwongs requires one of my better dresses, don’t you think? Let’s see… I’ve got one with a low neckline, but is that a little forward?

                Perhaps I’m getting a little too excited, the date isn’t for another two days after all… but I can’t help but feel absolutely giddy about this— I haven’t dated anyone since Tomoko (don’t tell Dad about her), and it’ll be nice to get back in the scene. Still, despite the overexcitement, I want to wear an impressive dress; I have a great feeling about this one, Mom.

                Oh!

                I forgot to tell you; Dad’s put me on a prototyping team for testing human reactions to small amounts of electricity— says he’s thinking about going into defibrillators, which would be wonderful because the Cabbage Corp brand have… well… _put down_ more people than they’ve saved. He wants me to look into something handheld that doesn’t require a large power source, suggested a glove? I wish I had more information, but Dad seemed eager to have my input on the design.

                I’ve decided on adopting a cat, but I’m going to make sure I have a place for it— wouldn’t want it running around your prized couches and chairs, or leaving scat all over dad’s newest blueprints. Still, it’ll be nice to have a companion, and a quiet one at that. Maybe I’ll name her Yasuko? Would… would you like that?

                Listen, I’ve gotta get to work, so I’ll write you in a few days.

                I love you so much,

 

                Asami

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

                Dear Mom,

 

                I’ve introduced Mako to Dad— they seemed to hit it off really well! In fact, Dad wants to sponsor the Fire Ferrets! Can you imagine that?! After we visited the factory, Mako was so excited about the Probending Tournament that he swung me around in circles like you used to do when I was younger. And the moment was so right, Mom, with the sunset and the light snowfall on the roads. I just… I kissed him right outside the factory with the biggest smile on my face.

                Now I’m sat down at my desk trying to figure out a new logo for the Ferrets; Mako’s little brother is this cute sixteen-year-old boy who uses his pet ferret as a mascot (hence the name), and I want to incorporate the Future Industries logo into what they already have. I’m thinking red and white uniforms would look pretty great. I wish I knew what the Avatar looked like— I’m a little worried that red isn’t her color. I hope I can meet her soon… I bet she’s wonderful.

                Shit!

                Amon’s on the radio again, Mom. He’s preaching about Nonbenders revolting against the city council— claiming that they don’t care one bit about Republic City’s residents.

                But… I’ve met Master Tenzin at galas before, he seems like a wonderful, kind person. And he has a Nonbending wife, so why wouldn’t he care about people like Dad and I? I’m so worried that this Amon character is going to start hurting people.

                Shouldn’t the Avatar do something? She’s supposed to protect everyone, right?

                It’s… it’s getting late… I have a date with Mako tomorrow, and I really shouldn’t stay up all night worrying about some anonymous thug on the radio.

                Missing you and remembering all the wonderful times we’ve shared,

 

                Asami

 

___________________________________________________________

 

 

                Dear Mom,

 

                I finally met Avatar Korra. And I think she hates me.

                Love,

 

                Asami

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "Dear Dad" episodes of M*A*S*H.


End file.
